Most types of printing devices are equipped with replaceable components that have a limited operational life during which the replaceable components are functional. Such replaceable components include toner cartridges, fusers, drums, etc. At the end of the operational life of a replaceable component, the component must be replaced for the printing device to continue to function properly. For example, a toner cartridge is installed in a laser printer to provide toner for the printing process. As documents are printed, the toner supply is gradually depleted. When the toner supply is exhausted, the printer cannot print any further documents until the toner cartridge is replaced.
Occasionally, a user of the printing device believes the replaceable component is not working properly. For example, a toner cartridge may fail to print an acceptable image, or may fail to print entirely. In such instances, the user may return the replaceable component to the manufacturer, the retailer, or a service center for service or replacement under warranty. While some replaceable components returned under warranty are in fact not working properly and should be replaced or serviced, many of the returned components have in fact reached the end of their service life and are no longer covered by warranty. For example, some users are not aware that they have completely depleted the toner in a cartridge and mistakenly return the toner cartridge as defective. In other instances, fraudulent returns occur.
It is often difficult for personnel handling product returns to accurately determine whether a returned component has reached the end of its life, and whether the component is still under warranty. However, in the interest of satisfying the user and providing a positive customer experience, most returned components are replaced without ever determining whether the life of the component has expired. Consequently, many replaceable components that have in fact reached the end of their service life and are no longer under warranty are unnecessarily replaced, at significant cost to the manufacturer, retailer, or service center. It would be beneficial for the user and/or the return personnel to be able to quickly and accurately identify if a replaceable component has reached the end of its life span.